1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for deposition of fibers for producing a panel with concave circular cross-sections such as an aircraft fuselage section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of aeronautics, it is known to use composite materials to produce in particular elements of large dimensions, such as parts of the fuselage or the wing.
To produce such elements, one stage consists in depositing pre-impregnated fiber strips on a support whose shape corresponds to one of the surfaces of the element to be produced.
Hereinafter, fiber is defined both as fiber as well as several fibers or a more or less wide strip of fibers.
For the deposition of fibers, it is possible to use a device for deposition of fibers as illustrated in FIG. 1.
This device comprises, on the one hand, a deposition head 10 shown in a diagram in the form of a cylinder from which a strip 12 is unwound onto a support 14, and, on the other hand, a so-called five-axis machine 16 comprising a Cartesian structure with a crosspiece 18 that can move translationally along rails 20 that create, in the X direction, an upright 22 that can move translationally along the crosspiece 18 that corresponds to the Y direction, whereby said upright 22 is telescopic and corresponds to the Z direction. At the lower end of the upright, a support 24 is provided for the deposition head comprising joints that make it possible to orient the head in a first rotation around a rotary axis Z′ that is parallel to the Z direction and in a second rotation around a rotary axis Y′ that is perpendicular to the deposition direction of the strip and to the Z direction.
This type of device makes it possible to deposit fibers on a flat or slightly curved support to produce, for example, aircraft wing panels.
This device may also be suitable for producing fuselage panels that extend over a great length and over a reduced angular sector.
Thus, because of the technology used for depositing the fibers, it is necessary to provide at least four panels for the same section.
However, the more panels to be assembled that a section comprises, the higher its cost, its weight and its manufacturing time in particular because of the connecting zones between the panels. One approach for rationalizing the costs and the manufacturing times consists in reducing the number of panels for the same section.